


Evil Dreams

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, and fluff, and full on good mal, have fun haha, it has angst, it's 50/50 tbh, rated teen and up because there's swearing, so today we have evil evie for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • No evil would ever touch them, as long as they were together. •(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT)





	Evil Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr/AO3

It was a mess.

 

One moment, Ben was about to be crowned king and in the other, Jane was grabbing her mother’s wand, wanting for it to make her beautiful.

 

The wand sparkled and sizzled in Jane’s hands, the unsure girl not really knowing what to do with it now. The wand that Mal and the other villain kids had been trying to get their hands on for so long. Their ticket to victory. Their only change to impress their villainous parents.

 

Mal saw how the auradonians gasped and cowered behind each other, how Fairy Godmother looked outraged and embarrassed and how Adam and Belle were about to pull their son to safety.

 

This was the moment. Everyone was scared and vulnerable. No matter how Mal felt about it, she had to grab the wand now. She was about to move when someone else took the wand out of Jane’s hands, causing everyone to gasp yet again, including Mal herself.

 

Carlos and Jay ran to Mal’s side with a confused expression on their faces. This was not part of the plan, was it?

 

The room fell into a haunting silence, like everyone was afraid to breathe the wrong way.

 

“Evie, what are you doing?” Carlos timidly asked.

 

Evie, who had the almighty wand safely in her hand, payed no mind to the question.

 

“…E?” Mal tried, unsure of what she was looking at.

 

This time, Evie turned around to face the other villain kids. Mal was startled to see that Evie’s usually warm brown eyes were ice cold, pretty much like her entire complexion, hard, dull and cold.

 

“Don’t you know Mal?”

 

Mal didn’t know that Evie’s voice could ever scare her, yet there she was, listening to a voice she couldn’t recognize. It was…evil. It sent shivers down Mal’s spine. What was Evie doing?

 

“I really don’t.” Mal replied.

 

Evie smiled. And it had nothing to do with the bright, happy smile Mal was used to see on her. It was devious and had no emotion behind it.

 

“I’m only doing what you could never do.” Evie said, toying with the wand in between her fingers.

 

At the sight of Mal’s apathy, Evie scoffed.

 

“Wow, you’re weak _and_ dumb, I see.” She hissed.

 

Mal wasn’t understanding any of it. This wasn’t Evie. Her Evie was kind and…well, good. This didn’t make any sense.

 

Evie looked around and flickered the wand, sparks coming out of it, like she was taking it out for a test drive.

 

“Child, what are you doing?” Fairy Godmother demanded, her voice booming in the room.

 

“I’m stealing your precious wand, _what does it look like I’m doing_?” Evie growled annoyed, like she had just been reminded that the three villain kids weren’t the only ones in the room. Evie didn’t _growl_.

 

Mal guessed it sounded about right, after all, that was indeed the plan. To steal the wand. She just wasn’t understanding why was Evie the one to do it, instead of her. And she couldn’t wrap her head around Evie’s behavior. They were all in it together, right?

 

“Why would you do that?” Fairy Godmother just wouldn’t shut up.

 

“Why? Because I’m a villain. Isn’t that obvious?” Evie laughed, a dry humorless laugh. “This was the plan all along. To pretend to be all rainbows and unicorns until we had a chance to snatch this wand.”

 

Mal couldn’t believe her eyes. That was the plan, but Mal hadn’t been so sure about it for a while. None of them were.

 

“But you see, not all of us are villains. So, I had to step up and do the job, or no one else would.”

 

Then the already messy situation became worse. With a deafening thunder sound and an evil cackle, Maleficent was now in front of them. She looked over at Mal, who shivered in fear.

 

But that didn’t stop her from stepping forward.

 

“Evie?”

 

Evie looked at Mal.

 

“Sweetie, we both know you don’t have it in you to do what needs to be done.”

 

Maleficent stroke Evie’s hair looking at the wand with giddy eyes. Maleficent wasn’t the touchy motherly type. Not once she had shown any interest in playing with Mal’s hair. Mal couldn’t help but feel the jealousy starting to bubble inside her.

 

“ _You’re such a disappointment_.” Maleficent’s voiced boomed. “I had a hunch, you know? That you were nothing but a weak goodie good, just like these Auradon fools and just like your weak human father. And I didn’t have any faith in those two idiotic boys. So, I entrusted the task to the only one who could make it happen.” She looked at Evie, who held an impish triumphant grin.

 

Mal was horrified.

 

“But, you…Mother this was my mission. You **gave** it to me!”

 

“I did. But I’m familiar with your constant streak of failure. I’d like to call your blue haired friend here…an insurance. Your mother would be proud of you, young lady.”

 

Mal couldn’t breathe. She turned to Evie who calmly handed the wand over to Maleficent. As soon as that happened, Fairy Godmother moved, trying to stop them but Evie snapped her fingers and everyone, except her and the villain kids, was now frozen in time. She didn’t even bother to look back and Maleficent looked marveled as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, with the wand in her possession.

 

Mal felt like throwing up.

 

“You…You were in on this? And…you have magic?” Her voice was quiet but hurt nonetheless.

 

Evie left her position to pass her fingers on Mal’s cheek. Evie’s fingers were cold, like her soul.

 

“You are so naïve and so easily fooled. I’m the daughter of the Evil Queen, a well-known witch. Of course, I inherited her glamorous power. And unlike you, I didn’t waste it in puny love spells or useless hairdos.”

 

Mal felt the sting of betrayal and her eyes started to water.

 

Evie chuckled wickedly.

 

“ _Oh M_. You really thought you were special, didn’t you?” Evie’s words rolled of her tongue like acid.

 

“I—”

 

“You really thought I was your _friend_?” Evie was not messing around. “You thought that maybe you could be _good_?” A mocking grin appeared as she scanned Mal’s eyes. “You thought we could be _more than friends_? **_Oh honey_**.”

 

“Get out of my head!” Mal yelled, feeling her tears escape.

 

Evie cackled and Mal was horrified because it sounded just like Maleficent’s mad cackles that were basically both Mal’s alarm clock and lullaby.

 

“I could never _like_ you, let alone _love_ you. You are nothing but a disappointment. A disgrace. Unworthy of honoring the Mistress of Evil, let alone take her place. You’re a weak pathetic loser who has no place amongst the powerful villains. All of you are _good_ and it’s honestly _disgusting_.”

 

Mal felt her cheeks burn with humiliation and hurt.

 

Jay and Carlos took a step back, hurt by Evie’s words. This couldn’t be real. Evie had betrayed them. Evie had betrayed Mal.

 

Evie truly was evil. An evil witch who only cared for vanities and power. And she had outsmarted them all by hiding in plain sight. By pretending to be good, kind and girly. By pretending to like them.

 

She was this seductive sorceress with the ability to make everyone bend to her will. She only ever needed to bat her eyelashes or flash a smile and everyone would believe her. It was both very impressive and very cruel. Mal wondered if Evie had always been like this. Mal wondered if that whole naïve and innocent act, back on the Isle, was just part of a bigger plan. Mal wondered just for how long she had been fooled.

 

Mal, Carlos and Jay meant **nothing** to Evie. She thought they were disgraceful.

 

The huge arrogance reminded Mal of Evie’s mother. She truly was her mother’s daughter. Unlike Mal, Jay or Carlos.

 

Evie might’ve been ruthless but she was right.

 

Mal truly didn’t have it in her to steal the wand and the thought of going back to the shit hole that had been her home made her feel sick. She might be Maleficent’s daughter, but she wasn’t evil, even when she thought she was. She had a good heart and that heart of hers just wanted to find love, acceptance and peace. Mal cared. She wasn’t a heartless bitch like her mother and never wanted to use her magic for anything other than to help others with a casual sprinkle of mischief.

 

Jay had a taste for stealing, but that was it. He wasn’t an evil kid, he was a laid-back boy who just wanted to enjoy life, play tourney, eat pizza and be with friends. He wasn’t greedy like Jafar and wasn’t interested on the power he could have if he held his father’s staff.

 

And Carlos didn’t have a single bad bone in his body. Carlos was a smart kid and he had the potential to be one of the smartest villains the universe had ever seen. But that wasn’t Carlos. He wasn’t a screeching harpy like Cruella, neither he shared her obsession with fur coats or her delusions. Carlos just wanted to indulge his curiosity and have friends who didn’t bully him.

 

Above all, they just wanted to be themselves. They wanted to be free. Heck they wanted to love and be loved.

 

Evie opened her hands and her palms filled with blue flames.

 

“And now it’s time we get rid of the useless trash. You know, I can’t truly be queen if you’re alive. So, I guess I’m killing you now. Still want to sing kumbaya with me Mal? Zip-a-dee-doo-dah?” Evie toyed with the fire, happily resting on her palms, awaiting to be of use while her taunting voice sounded once more.

 

“You don’t have to do this Evie.” Mal tried.

 

“But I want to.”

 

Mal stretched her arms, shielding the boys.

 

“Then spare them. They deserve better.”

 

Evie had to laugh.

 

“Darling, you really are a fool.”

 

And then, because ‘treacherous’ was apparently her middle name, Evie shot both fireballs their way. No warning. No mercy. No final words.

 

Mal closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

 

Silence…

 

And then she opened them again. The whole scenario was gone. Mal was laying on her bed, in her dorm room at Auradon Prep. The clock marked 5am.

 

She sat straight up, shaking and covered in sweat. She wasn’t dead! Mal got up immediately and sprinted out of the dorm room, through the halls until she was outside. She desperately needed fresh air.

 

Mal took a deep breath and the cool night air filled her lungs and it was like a tranquilizer. It was just a dream. A freaking nightmare.

 

“…Mal?”

 

Mal quite literally jumped at the voice behind her. She had been so adamant in coming outside, she forgot that Evie, the real one, her girlfriend was in bed with her and was probably startled and worried.

 

But Mal was too shaken up to think straight. She turned around to face a sleepy Evie and her worried expression.

 

“Fuck Evie, don’t do that.” Mal protested.

 

Evie wasn’t following.

 

“M, what’s wrong?” Evie took a step forward and Mal, out of instinct gave one back, flinching at the nickname.

 

“You scared the fuck out of me.” Mal replied. ‘That wasn’t real! Mal, get a grip!’ She thought to herself.

 

“I’m sorry.” Evie mumbled, somewhat hurt by Mal’s defensive stance.

 

Mal sighted and walked over to Evie.

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Mal apologized. She lifted Evie’s chin. There were the warm brown eyes she loved so much. “I just had a really bad dream.”

 

Evie seemed to relax. Mal was just startled.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Evie asked.

 

Mal nodded. She needed to get it out of her chest. So, the duo walked over to the grass and sat near a tree.

 

Evie then waited patiently for Mal to speak up.

 

“Long story short, I dreamt of the coronation day. With a twist.” Mal explained.

 

“What happened? Did you mother succeed in stealing the wand?” Evie asked. It wouldn’t be the first time Mal had that dream.

 

“Yeah. She got it alright. She got it from you.”

 

Evie blinked.

 

“From _me_?”

 

Mal nodded.

 

“You were…evil.” Mal explained, feeling so embarrassed that she dreamt of Evie like that. Now that she had calmed down, she truly realized how ridiculous all of that was.

 

Evie lifted an eyebrow, amused.

 

“Was I really?”

 

Mal then proceeded to explain everything that happened in her dream, growing more and more embarrassed by the second.

 

“That’s why you were scared before?” Evie wondered. “Were you afraid of me?”

 

Mal felt bad. Evie was a lot of things, but evil? Absolutely not.

 

“E, I—”

 

“Mal.” Evie cupped Mal’s cheeks. “Don’t.”

 

“Please let me answer your question.”

 

Evie nodded. Evie wasn’t angry. Maybe just a little worried.

 

“Of course, I’m not afraid of you. You’re not evil and you’ll never be.” Evie relaxed.

 

“I’m also not afraid of you being a sorceress, I find that amazing and attractive.” Evie blushing did not go unnoticed by Mal.

 

Evie didn’t use magic often but she had it. People often forgot Evie was in fact a witch.

 

“What truly scared me was the idea of you…not loving me anymore. The idea of me meaning absolutely nothing to you.” Mal confessed. “I know it was just a bad dream but...it felt so real…I couldn’t help but to be scared.”

 

Evie leaned in and kissed Mal’s forehead. Then Mal’s nose, which made her giggle. Then her jaw. Then the corner of her lips. And then Evie kissed Mal’s lips fully, the warmth of the kiss contrasting rather beautifully with the chilly night. As Mal melted into the kiss, she was reminded that she had nothing to worry about. Evie loved her. As their lips parted ways, Evie spoke up, with her bright but tender smile.

 

“M, I’m not going anywhere. I will never leave you. _And I will never stop loving you_.”

 

Mal beamed at her. She knew very well that Evie loved her, but hearing it would always make her heart skip a beat. Once in a while, Mal _needed_ to hear it. Especially after a bad dream.

 

“I love you, E.” Mal said with a little smirk.

 

Evie giggled and cuddled next to Mal, as they decided to watch the sunrise.

 

No evil would ever touch them, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, this was a tricky one for me, I had never written full on Evil!Evie before, even though it doesn't last long haha
> 
> Since this was a request, I am more than happy to deliver. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> :) x


End file.
